A Miraculous Talent
by Bookkeeper2004
Summary: Marinette's school is hosting a talent show! And Marinette has already decided to make sure she doesn't end up on stage. After all she doesn't have any talents... except being Ladybug.
1. Attention: we have an announcement

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please help give me ideas to help with making the story longer and pointers on better writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I… don't own MTLCN!**

Everyone looked up as Mr. Damocles came over the speaker. "Collége Françoise Dupont is pleased to announce that we will be hosting a talent show this Friday, on May 14th. All those wishing to compete please talk to Mrs. Bustier sometime this week before the performance." Immediately talking broke out.

"Class, class,"Mrs. Bustier called as she tried to regain the attention of the classroom. "Because I'm not going to get any more teaching done you may all go to the library."

The class slowly trickled out, still talking about the talent show. "So," Marinette said turning to Alya, "are you going to perform?"

"Me?" Alya replied, "No way girl, I'm going to be filming it." She held up her phone as proof."Are you?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't have any talents and if I did I would probably trip on the microphone, crash into Nino, then he'd have a concussion, and Adrien would hate me!" She put her face in her hands.

"Chillax, girl you can just watch, it's fine."

Marinette looked up in gratitude.

"Hey, Alya. Hi, Marinette." They spun around to see Adrien and Nino walking towards them.

"Hey, A-Adrien," Marinette stammered. "I, uh… we were. Well, uh I was-"

"Marinette and I were wondering if either of you were going to compete in the talent show," Alya explained. Marinette gave Alya another grateful smile.

"I'm not," Adrien answered. "But Nino is."

"Too, right! I'm going to show off my DJ skills."

"That's awesome! I hope you win!" Marinette said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Are you two going to do anything?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette's going to watch and I'm going to film it."

Suddenly a loud ring echoed through the school.

"Oh. Gotta go!" Adrien called as he ran off. "See you tomorrow."

Alya and Marinette talked the rest of the way down.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow girl!" Alya called as they parted.

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" Marinette waved back.

 **End of Chapter 1! Chapter name ideas are helpful! Thank you for reading!**


	2. A Magic Song

**A/N: First off kudos to Navirina for being the first to comment! So I don't have an updating schedule so I may or may not be updating frequently.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous!**

"Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, jarring the bluenette. "Focus, or you'll never finish your homework."

"Sorry Tikki, I just keep thinking about the talent show."

Tikki flew closer. "Maybe that's your heart telling you to join."

"I don't know, I can't do anything on a stage, much less with Adrien in the audience. Besides what would I do?"

"You have plenty of talents."

"Like what?"

Tikki flew around enthusiastically. "You have a great fashion sense, you have a kind heart, and your an amazing Ladybug!"

"But it's not like I can perform any of those," Marinette sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something," Tikki encouraged.

"I hope so."

~O~O~O~

Marinette stood on her balcony brushing her hair and watching the sunset. Feeling the rhythmic swish of the brush she started to hum. It was the song Jagged Stone wrote for Ladybug. She listened to it often, after all he wrote it for her. Slowly she began to sway to the beat. She watched the stars come out and after taking a look around she began to sing.

"I live a life that's full of fun, it keeps me sharp, and on the run.

When evil comes I find a way, to use my force and save the day."

Her voice wobbled at first and then grew stronger. Singing was an outlet she didn't use much, she preferred to draw or write in her journal, it was different to sing, but right now that's what she needed. She needed to tell the silent stars and the rising full moon her story, to sing about her frustrations and trials; her friendships and joys for the whole sky to hear. She took a deep breath and started singing again.

"Oh, Oh, Oh,

Life's got me spinning 'round,

Oh, Oh, Oh,

My feet are off the ground,

Oh, Oh, Oh,

And when the sun goes down,

That's when I become:

"Miraculous!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when thing go wrong!

Miraculous!

The luckiest!

The power of love always so strong!"

The night grew colder as the sun became a sliver on the horizon. The moon cast an enchanting glow and the stars glimmered like dewdrops. Marinette didn't even feel the cold. Her loose hair twirled across her face and closed eyes as she spun around her potted plants with the speed and grace only matched by Ladybug. Her arms were spread wide, the moon giving her an otherworldly look. But Marinette was completely immersed in the song. Each word came from her heart and sounded natural and rolled of her tongue.

"Another day, I'm back at school,

I think about him, he's so cool,

He looks at me, I look away,

But does he see me anyway?

"Oh, Oh, Oh,

My world is spinning 'round,

Oh, Oh, Oh,

My feet are off the ground,

Oh, Oh, Oh,

And when the moon is out,

you better hang around:

"I'm Ladybug!

I'm standing up!

I will fight what I know is wrong!

I'm Ladybug!

A lucky charm!

Listen now this is my song!"

"Miraculous!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when thing go wrong!

Miraculous!

The luckiest!

The power of love always so strong!"

"Miraculous!"

Marinette stopped, breathing heavily. Blinking in the light from the moon. She was calm now. The single moment was stretched into an eternity. She wished she could stay here forever with the pale moon and bright stars, to evermore stand on the cold tiling of her balcony without a care in the world.

Suddenly she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw a wide-eyed Tikki.

"I think you've found your talent," Tikki whispered.

Marinette nodded absently.

Seeing this Tikki gave her a small hug. "But you better get to bed first."

This time Marinette afforded a small smile as she followed Tikki down the trapdoor. Two minutes later, Marinette was fast asleep.

 **A/N: I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had making it!**


	3. The Performance

**Yay! I actually updated again!**

 **Disclaimer: Just look at last chapter.**

Marinette would've loved the talent show, but the impending doom of going out and performing sucked all the fun out of it. So of course, her turn came way too soon.

"Next we have… Marinette Dupin-Chang!" Marinette sucked in a breath; she had been half hoping that this would never come. She wanted to freeze up against a wall and stay there forever, but her feet started moving for her. So she took a deep breath and sped up.

The bright spotlight caught her blinking for a few seconds. As soon as she could see, her heart rate tripled. Her mind became a broken record of _too many people_ and _Adrien_. Marinette panicked at all the faces in the audience staring expectantly at her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The carefully designed lyrics disappearing to the back of her mind. Behind her eyelids, images flashed through her head: a hairbrush, her balcony, a setting sun, a rising moon, stars slowly glimmering into existence.

The whispers were just a soft breeze, gently pushing her forward. The bright stage light became the welcoming glow of a full moon. She smiled. _This_ was her stage and _this_ was her song, Jagged Stone wrote that song for _her. She_ was queen and keeper of this hidden magic, and that meant nothing could go wrong.

She opened her eyes and she grasped the microphone.

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

He loved the talent show. Every person did extremely well. Some showed talents that he didn't even know they had (not that he knew many people well). Nino was especially good, by the end of his DJ talent everyone was boogieing in their seats (except Alya, she was determined to keep her phone still).

He knew some of the names that were going to be called, but one name he most certainly did not expect was: Marinette Dupin-Chang. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Alya didn't expect it either.

His eyes were glued to the stage from the moment she stepped out. Her dress was a true masterpiece.

Black satin glowed a deep purple in the harsh light. Violet shimmered in and out of existence on the rich fabric. A single strand of pearls shone in all the colors of the rainbow. The dress reached an inch or two past her knees, paired with thin, black, shoes.

Her nearly black hair shone, pulled back into twin pigtails and held with purple ribbons.

But her bright blue eyes showed fear.

She came to a stop in front of the microphone. She panicked for a moment before closing her eyes, taking a breath, and opening her eyes again. Her eyes surprised him, they were clear now, and in that moment Adrien knew that this song would come from her heart. Marinette yanked the cordless microphone from its stand and began to sing.

" _I live a life that's full of fun,_

 _it keeps me sharp, and on the run._

 _When evil comes I find a way,_

 _to use my force and save the day."_

Adrien was spellbound from the first crisp clear note. The dress swirled as she began to sway rhythmically.

" _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _Life's got me spinning 'round,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _My feet are off the ground,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _And when the sun goes down,_

 _That's when I become:"_

" _Miraculous!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Miraculous!_

 _The luckiest!_

 _The power of love always so strong!"_

She was spinning around the stage in a hypnotizing way. Words effortlessly flowing from her. He kept watching, right now this was the only thing that mattered to him.

" _Another day, I'm back at school,_

 _I think about him, he's so cool,_

 _He looks at me, I look away,_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

Adrien suddenly felt a bitter surge of jealousy. His princess liked someone.

" _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _He's got me spinning 'round,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _My feet are off the ground,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _And when the sun goes down,_

 _you better hang around:_

By now Adrien was sure his face was green with envy.

" _Miraculous!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Miraculous!_

 _Hey, I've got this!_

 _The power of love always so strong!"_

 _Another day, I don't know why,_

 _He looks at me, I get so shy,_

 _So insecure, all in myself,_

' _Tell someone says they need my help,_

He put 1 and 1 together… and it hit Adrien like a ton of bricks. Marinette liked him. Him, of all people. His princess LIKED him.

" _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _Oh, how I wish he'd know,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _That my love's unmeasurable,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _I guess I'll just hope and hope,_

 _That he finds out"_

Suddenly a thought came to Adrien's mind in spite of everything that was just sung: _How much does Marinette like me? Does this even go beyond a celebrity crush?_

" _Miraculous!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Miraculous!_

 _Hey, I've got this!_

 _The power of love always so strong!"_

" _I live my life, and I don't know why,_

 _But every day, I have to struggle by_

 _Oh how I wish that I could tell you so_

 _But my Kwami told me no"_

Adrien's eyes widened at the mention of a kwami. _Is Marinette Ladybug?_ He had a sudden flashback to fighting Volpina.

 _He raced up the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug at his side. Suddenly something made her stop. An illusion of Volpina dangling him as Adrien. "Hand over your miraculous or..." she waved the Adrien illusion threateningly. "Aaah, ok, ok." Ladybug bent down to take off her miraculous…_

Adrien didn't think much about it at the time, but if Ladybug had given up her miraculous she could've fallen. _Ladybug would've gambled with her life to save Adrien… If Marinette was Ladybug this went WAY beyond celebrity crushes._

" _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _I need to say it now,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _But I don't know how,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _Because what you need to know,_

 _I cannot tell a soul"_

" _Miraculous!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Miraculous!_

 _The luckiest!_

 _Listen close, this is my song!"_

" _I have a friend she knows me well,_

 _But she doesn't know what I'll never tell_

 _My secret's huge, and safe with me,_

 _But I feel trapped, I don't feel free"_

In the back of his mind, Adrien sympathized, keeping the fact that he was Cat Noir under wraps was very difficult, if Marinette was Ladybug she would definitely have a hard time hiding from a Ladybug nut like Alya.

" _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _I'm going to say it loud,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _I'm going to stand up proud,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _Because what you'll never know,_

 _Is that I become:"_

" _Ladybug!_

 _I'm standing up!_

 _I'm always here when things go wrong!_

 _I'm Ladybug!_

 _I'm Lady Luck!_

 _Listen now this is my song!"_

Adrien was in shock. Complete, utter, shock. Even the hints from earlier couldn't prepare him for the certainty of his Lady being his princess. The two girls he loved he no longer had to choose between anymore, they were one.

" _I look at him. He looks at me._

 _I don't know a thing 'bout his identity._

 _But he's super cool, we have a blast!_

 _And he knows how- how to make me laugh!"_

Adrien stared at her. _Is this how she sees me? Even though she doesn't know who I am she enjoys my company?_ He felt a warm tingly feeling creep up his face.

" _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _It's a crazy star-crossed love,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _I think I love Adrien,_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh,_

 _But I cannot say it's real,_

 _when I'm with Cat Noir:"_

Adrien bit his tongue to stop from screaming that she didn't have to choose either. She was free, just like him. That he would be there, as Adrien AND as Cat Noir. He froze for a second, and then smiled, _SHE LIKED BOTH SIDES OF HIM!_ Adrien would've jumped for joy if he weren't still hypnotized.

" _Miraculous!_

 _Up to the test!_

 _Fighting against the rest of the world!_

 _Miraculous!_

 _Yea, I've got this!_

 _I'm going more than I thought I could!_

Adrien noticed echoes had started to bounce around the room accenting her words and making them louder.

" _I'm Ladybug!_

 _I'm standing up!_

 _You know you're safe when I say: Spots On!"_

Immediately the room filled with a pink glow as Marinette's dress turned into a sea of red polka dotted fabric. Her mask was sequined and I reminded Adrien of a masquerade. Ribbons floated around her as if there was no gravity.

" _I'm Ladybug!_

 _I'm Lady Luck!_

 _Listen now this is my song!_

 _I'm Ladybug!"_

" _Miraculous!_

 _Simply the best!_

 _I'm up to the test!"_

" _Miraculous!_

 _The luckiest!_

 _Oh, oh, ohh!"_

" _MIRACULOUS!"_

She must have whispered her de-transformation because the pink light enveloped her once more leaving Marinette in her dark purple dress once more.

Marinette stood still breathing heavily on the stage as the last echoes of her song faded away. For a few moments, it seemed as if everything in the world had gone silent. Then, in the space of a heartbeat, a thunderous applause rang out causing Marinette to look up and stumble backward in surprise. She blushed at all the attention she was getting and hurried off the stage nearly tripping in the progress.

Adrien felt a yank on his arm as Alya pulled him backstage, right into a surprised Marinette.

"Marinette!" he yelped, jumping back to avoid hitting her.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried doing the same. "Alya!" she said turning to her best friend. "Alya, I can't remember what I did on stage. All I remember is going up and coming back."

Alya's eyes were wide at Marinette's explanation. "Umm... then you better see this," Alya replied offering Marinette her phone.

Marinette hesitantly took it pressing play on the video and skipping to her act. Her face paled as her song progressed. Halfway through Adrien was afraid she was going to pass out from shock, and he was right, at the end she barely had time to pass the phone to Alya before she fainted. Luckily Adrien was anticipating this and has stationed himself behind her. After moving Marinette to a couch, Adrien turned to Alya.

"I feel bad for her. I mean her biggest secret just… out," Adrien forced a smile. "At least only about 100 people know how she is, it's not like you put it on your blog."

Alya bit her lip and showed Adrien her phone. His eyes zeroed in on one word 'posted'.

 **A/N: Tada! I did mix the words around in the song but it was fun. I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I got carried away…. PS I'm kinda spinning it as I go here so story ideas are very helpful.**


End file.
